Helga's Locket, The Other Version---Continue on April 2013
by Killing Kunoichi
Summary: What happens when Helga gives up on taking the locket back from the hands of Arnold? And what if Arnold finds out Helga's deepest darkest secret? What happens then? Will he reciprocate those feelings immediately? Or will he have to get to know her before that happens?
1. 1 Helga's Locket: A Prologue

**Hey guys! It's been a long time no read! Anyways, this is my first attempt to write a Hey Arnold! Fanfic. I'm also going to make a Pucca one, but… I figured I should do this one first, since I feel a little bit inspired about it. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Oh, and spread the Helga Arnold love. :D**

**(509—509)**

I. Helga's Locket

The girl with the pink bow and one eyebrow sat in defeat; a deep frown casted upon her face.

"So… it's over." She sighed, "My life is officially going straight to hell. I just hope my beloved is kind enough to keep my deepest, darkest secret."

She sighed once again. When tomorrow comes, her reputation she had built up for the past six years will be all going down the drain… everyone will know her love for Arnold and she will be humiliated to no end.

She is finally writing her own death wish.

*later at Arnold's house*

"_Arnold, my soul, you'll always be in my heart… Love, Helga G. Pataki."_

He must be dreaming.

After all the years of teasing him and tormenting him, Helga G. Pataki doesn't hate him.

She doesn't like him

She doesn't _like him _like him.

She LOVES him.

LOVES HIM!

"You okay there, Shortman? Why are you standing there like you've seen a ghost?" Steely Phil asked.

"Uh, Grandpa." Arnold said slowly, "I don't think this is your locket…"

"Huh?" He stared at his grandson with wide eyes, "What do you mean it's not mine? Pookie gave it to me as a present!"

"Yeah, but it says here it belongs to someone else…"

"Oh really? Who is it, Shortman?"

"Helga… Helga Pataki…" Arnold averted his gaze away from his Grandfather. He didn't want him to remember whom he was talking about.

"Oooh! You mean the girl with the pink bow and the one eyebrow right?"

He sighed, "Yeah…"

"Oh, I told you so Shortman! She's got it bad for you!" He laughed out loud.

"Grandpa… I'm serious…" he blushed from embarrassment, "What should I do, Grandpa?"

"Easy! Confront her and tell her how you feel!"

"Grandpa…"

"I'm serious Shortman! She likes you. The only way for her to cut the bullying act is to confront her! Something like that happened to me back in the old days-"

"Is this going to be a long story?" Arnold sighed.

"Well, of course, Shortman." His grandfather gave his infamous toothy grin.

"Then I don't want to hear it, Grandpa." The football-headed boy grumbled, "I don't feel like listening to your stories right now…"

"Aww, Shortmand," Grandpa Phil patted his shoulder, "Don't let it get to ya. You just have to follow your instincts. Your good ones, I mean."

"But what if she denies everything, Grandpa? What then?" the boy looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Then fight till you find the truth to everything." He said, "That girl can hide a good secret, but she has a small weakness you've got to hit before she becomes vulnerable. Trust me, Shortman, that girl is full of surprises, and you have to be really, really prepared. Do you understand?"

Arnold nodded, still a little confused, "I guess so… I'll try to…"

"Good!" he clasps his hands together, "Oh and Arnold?"

"Yeah, Grandpa?"

"Never eat raspberries…"

_To be continued…_


	2. Author's Note

**Hello :) **

**Hello dear fans. It's nice of you to come by this story and comment. I am touched. :D I really thank you guys for the comments and for the support for this story. I really want to continue this right now, but I can't. I can't because the college entrance exams are coming and there might not be time left for me to continue the second chapter. And of course, there are other stories I have to finish as well.**

**So, I hope you guys are still supporting this story. I hope you don't give up on it and on me, so… thank you and farewell.**

**Killi-chan **

**Oh and, spread the HelgaArnold love. :)**


	3. 2 Helga's Locket: Partners

**Hi guys! It's me, Killi-chan! Yes, I'm slowly coming back here and all. The reason why I chose to upload this chapter first before the other stories is because this little story on needs progression. And although I'm somehow a HelgaArnold fan, I'm doing my best to portray the characters themselves. XD haha! I'm deeply sorry if this took SO long to make! And yes… this story will take a very slow progression because I have lots and lots of stuff to get over with. So here, with another cliff hanger. I just wanted to show you how Arnold and Gerald reacted. I also wanted to experiment if I got their characters right. I hope none of them is too OC or something.**

**So I hope you read and support this story (still a beginner HelgaArnold fanfic writer here).**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**

**(509—509)**

**II. Partners**

"Arnold, are you serious? We're talking about the same girl here, aren't we? Helga G. Pataki?" they were at the classroom, the children chatting away over nonsensical matters. Most, if not all, were present, except for one certain someone whom the football headed boy was apprehensive to see.

"For the fifth time, Gerald, it IS Helga." Arnold sighed. His friend still had his eyes wide open like two ping-pong balls. They had been discussing about this at the bus stop and still, his friend couldn't believe it.

"But Arnold, it doesn't make sense!" Gerald said, "How could Helga, the girl who hates your guts, LOVE you if she calls you names, throws spitballs at you, and gives your life a living hell?! What she's doing is the opposite of love!"

"I know, Gerald." Arnold assured him, "But what if… what if…?"

"What? What is it?" his best friend asked, noticing Arnold's bitten lips due to nervousness.

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"There's a small thought that it's true; that she likes me." Gerald shook his head.

"Man, oh, man, Arnold. You're in hell of a trouble if she finds out you have her locket."

"I know Gerald… but I've got to give it back to her. She needs to know…"

"Have it your way then. Just don't die, okay?" he gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks Gerald." Arnold sighed once more, eyes gazing at the locket his grandfather found. Looking back, it seemed to make sense now. His grandfather's words, her lame excuses whenever he found her behind an alley, her empty threats and insults; it all fits. Why hadn't he notice any of this before?

"Speak of the devil, Arnold. She's here." Gerald's voice broke through his thoughts, and he lifted his eyes to see the very girl whom he had been waiting.

"Hola, Helga." Her bestfriend, Phoebe, greeted her with meek enthusiasm. The said girl sat down with a tired face and said,

"No Spanish today, Phoebe. I'm… not in the mood today."

"Alright, English!" Phoebe gave a thumbs up before asking, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, no," Helga replied, "I just… need some sleep."

Her best friend smiled knowingly, "Ok… I'll wake you up when the teacher arrives." With that said Helga folded her arms and placed her head on top. Little did she know that Arnold has his eyes on her at this very moment. He looked to Gerald for help, but saw him chatting with Sid and Stinky (on the topic of baseball). He looked around, but no one seemed to pay attention to the girl who laid her head on the desk. Arnold opened his mouth to say something, but at the same time, Mr. Simmons came in for the class to begin.

"So, class, now that we've finished the topic of Parts of Speech, we can now move on to the Figures of Speech. I'm sure we've already encountered this topic already so today we're going to have a very special project on this one. We are to write a short story about any topic, as long as we apply the figures of speech. Also, that means I'm going to group you to your special partners. Understood?" There were some heads nodded, and some drifted their thoughts away from class.

"Good, so here goes: Sheena and Eugene, Harold and Rhonda, Abigail and Clinton, Sid and Stinky…"

*five minutes later*

"…Gerald and Phoebe; and Arnold and Helga."

*to be continued*


End file.
